bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientific Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Scientific Bear", Season 2, episode 26, 66th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Bear's New Magazine Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. {Animated pictures of snowflakes show up in front of Bear.} Tutter and Bear Sort Out New Types of Cheese Science, Scientific Bear and What Do You Think? {The word "Science" appears below with a picture of an atom next to it.} {Animated ripples, reef plants and fish show up.} {An animated plant and a cow show up. The cow comes in to eat it.} {Animated planets across the sky show up as a rocket passes by.} What Do You Think? What kind of things have you discovered? Pip and Pop Collect Leaves Pip and Pop: We love air! Pip: Well we gotta go, Bear. Pop: Yeah. We have to go make some more... Pip and Pop: Scientific Discoveries! See ya! Bear: See ya. Shadow's Story Bear: Now maybe I can read a little of my Scientific Bear magazine. Let's see. It says Bats sleep hanging upside down. {An animated bat appears hanging under a branch.} Ooh, and I definitely want to read about that. (The animated bat disappears and he hears laughing.) Bear: Hey, (puts hand in his ear) did you hear that? (he hears more laughing) That, that sounds like Shadow. Hmm. Wonder where she could be. (camera trucks out) Well, you know, maybe if we sing a song and look real hard together, she'll appear. (starts singing in the key of F) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to an oak hollow tree) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (stops singing, looks under and hollers) Hmm. Shadow! (Shadow appears magically on a Rock and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you furry old Bear. I'm over here. (touches Bear's fur.) Bear: Oh, Shadow, there you are. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just measuring the shadows out by the pond to tell the time, Bear. Shadow's length is in the days grow longer. Bear: Wow. I didn't know that. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, do you have a story for us for us today? Shadow: I'm always ready with a story for you, Bear. In fact, I've got it down to a Science. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-Wear you a hat Abraham Lincoln-I Like the hat! Shadow-Or wear you a crown King George-You liked the crown? Shadow-All that goes up, *Abraham jumps up in the air* must come down *Abraham screams and falls to the ground* King George-I got springs that might work *he jumps up and lands on his head* Abraham Lincoln-I Got a Pogo stick! *he jumps a couple times and up in the air and back down* Shadow-So wear you a hat, or wear you a crown, all that goes up, must come down *talking* Unless of course your in outer space! *This gave the 2 men an idea* *scene goes up into space until a rocket sees the 2 men flying in zero gravity* Astronaut-*on speaker* Uh... Houston, we got men with the hats here. *off speaker* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Shadow: Thank you, Bear, Well, I'm off. But when you need another story. Bear: Hmm? Shadow: (stretches her arms) Just try and catch me. Both: *laughing* Bear: Thanks, Shadow, Bye-bye. Shadow: Bye! (She magically disappears on the Rock) Bear Becomes Smarter Than Tutter (Cut to: Kitchen) Tutter: Very interesting. Ojo and Treelo Show Up with a Rock Luna Tells Bear About Science / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} Bear: Wow, what a great day and so many discoveries. Hey, didn't I close the door on the way out? Tutter: Eureka! Bear: Huh? That sounds like. Oh. Tutter: (laughing) Bear: Hey, Tutter. So still experimenting, huh? Tutter: Yes, Bear and I'm happy to say I think I have discovered of all new used for cheese. Behold the cheese door stop. You see? No matter how I push, this heavy and solid chunk of cheddar holds the door open. (laughing) Bear: Wow. Congratulations, Tutter. Your experiment is a success. Tutter: Aw, thank you, Bear. (yawning) Well, this is one tired mouse, tired scientist that is. Both: (laughing) Tutter: I'll see you in the morning. Bear: Good Night, Tutter. Tutter: Good Night, Bear. Bear: Wow. I can't wait to tell Luna all about our day. Come on. {Cut to: The Attic - Night} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, it was very scientific, Luna. Luna: Oh, how exciting? What did you discover? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop found out that air is all around us and that when it moves, it becomes wind. Luna: That's an important Discovery, Bear. Bear: Yes. Oh, and Ojo and Treelo discovered the difference between things that are living and things that aren't living. Like a rock. Luna: Oh, very interesting. Bear: Oh, and Tutter did experiments with Both: Cheese. (laughing) Bear: That's right. Luna: Oh, that Tutter. You know, Bear. I'm particularly fond of Science. Bear: Really? What is that, Luna? Luna: Well, without Science, no one will have been able to come and visit me. Bear: Oh, that's right, the astronauts. Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: Wow, that's true. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hmm? Bear: Would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to the Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, keep looking at the world around you, hey, you never know. You Might Make a Scientific Discovery of your own. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts